Play with me
by YamiCecile
Summary: Rating M - Shonen Ai - Yaoi. Shinichi veut jouer avec Kaito. (traduction de la fanfiction de LeiaMordio). KaiShin.


/!\ Raiting M / Shonen ai / Yaoi

Les personnages Shinichi Kudo et Kaito Kid appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

L'histoire ne m'appartient pas (je n'ai fait que de la traduire ^^), elle appartient à LeiaMordio.

L'auteur a écrit : Uhm.. enjoy ?...

Je vous souhaite également une bonne lecture ^^

Joue avec moi

« Ah je t'ai eu ! » cria le détective aux cheveux bruns en me courant après.

« Tu n'iras nul part ! » dit il en riant alors que je me demandais pourquoi il avait l'air si sûr de lui, avant que je vois… quoi ? Il ne devrait pas y avoir de mur ici !

Le détective de l'est se rapprochait de moi.

Ça devenait effrayant…

« C'est la fin » chuchota-t-il.

J'essayais de ne montrer aucune expression sur mon visage, mais ça n'était pas simple.

Ce jour là, il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait me faire.

J'étais effrayé.

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'attrape.

Je dois trouver Pandora.

Je dois prendre ma revan…

Mes pensées furent interrompues par une main sur mon torse.

Depuis combien de temps était il aussi proche ?

J'ai tenté de m'enfuir, mais il se plaqua contre moi.

« Kaito, je sais tout. »

Il m'attrapa le menton.

Je rougit et détourna mon regard.

C'était si embarrassant.

Mais que voulait-il dire ?

C'est impossible qu'il connaisse ma véritable identité.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Kid-san ? Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? »

« Que veux tu ? » dis je sur le même ton qu'à mon habitude.

« Quelle question ! je te veux toi. Allez viens, joue avec moi. »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Je pris et jeta une bombe aveuglante avec ma main libre et réussi à passer derrière le détective.

Le diamant n'était pas Pandora, je n'en avais plus besoin.

Shinichi, confus, regarda dans plusieurs directions jusqu'à ce qu'il me retrouve.

« Désolé, j'ai mieux à faire. Tiens, attrape ! » Mentis-je puis je lui lança le diamant.

Je l'aimais, et je voulais rester, mais je n'étais pas sûr des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi.

Mais à ce moment là, ça n'était pas important, je devais m'échapper. Donc je jetai deux autres bombes aveuglantes sur le sol et sortis de l'immeuble.

Je me réveillai dans mon lit.

Il faisait toujours nuit dehors.

Mais quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Je m'assis dans mon lit au moment ou j'entends une voix familière me dire « Bonjour paresseux.».

Je regardais autour de moi.

« Ah ! S-s-shinichi ! »

« Tu es mignon quand tu dors. »

Je rougis. « La ferme ! »

Il s'assit à côté de moi et me sourit.

« Donc tu la connaissais finalement… »

« Tu veux dire ton identité ? Oui, comme je l'ai dit avant, je sais tous les moindres détails sur toi. »

« Comment ?... »

« En fait, ça n'était pas très difficile. J'ai remarqué que tu cherchais Pandora, donc je t'ai suivi plusieurs fois, je voulais t'informer, t'aider. Et j'ai trouvé l'organisation, celle avec Snake. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Attends…. Quoi ? Tu… »

« Et en retour, je veux que tu fasses un jeu avec moi. »

C'en est trop, je ne comprends rien. Donc… Snake s'est fait arrêter ? je n'ai… plus rien à craindre ? Attends… Shinichi est juste à côté de moi… sur mon lit. Et… je n'ai pas de Tee-shirt… et… attends.

« A quoi veux tu jouer ? » demandai-je.

C'était évident.

Il voulait m'attraper et me mettre en prison également.

« Oh tu verras, et je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. »

Juste après avoir dit cela, il m'embrassa.

Sur le coup, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment m'embrasser… si ?

Lui, Shinichi Kudo, le célèbre détective de l'est.

Ça devait être un rêve, mais ça avait l'air si vrai.

Je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais dû être pathétique jusqu'à maintenant.

Je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu.

Il devait l'avoir remarqué, car il s'éloigna légèrement de moi.

« Je crois… que tu n'aimes pas, je suis désolée. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je n'y parvins pas.

Il se leva et posa sa main sur ma joue.

« Je sais que ça n'est pas bien… je ne le ferai plus jamais. Je… croyais que tu m'aimais aussi, mais je m'étais trompé. Je suis désolé. »

Il se tourna et marcha doucement vers la porte.

_Non, je ne peux pas le laisser s'en aller maintenant._

« S'il te plait attend ! » Dis-je en attrapant sa main.

Il se tourna face à moi et je regardai ces yeux, il avait l'air confus.

Ces yeux que j'aimais tellement.

Ces yeux qui appartiennent à la personne que j'aime.

« Ne t'en vas pas… s'il te plait. »

Le l'enlaçai et commençai à pleurer.

Il me caressa doucement la tête.

Il savait quoi faire pour me calmer.

« Merci Shin-chan. Merci beaucoup ! »

« Non, tu n'as pas à me remer… »

« Je t'aime alors ne t'en vas pas… s'il te plait. »

Je ne voyais pas très bien son visage, mais je sentis que ces yeux s'écarquillèrent. Puis il prit mon menton.

Je regardai dans ses beaux yeux et je le vis rougir.

« Tu es si mignon… Kai-chan. »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau.

Et cette fois, je lui répondis.

Je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

Je sentais son cœur battre.

Je sentis sa langue demander la permission, et je lui accordai volontiers.

Sa langue dansait avec la mienne.

C'était comme si j'étais en train de fondre.

Je gémis.

Shinichi recula.

J'étais triste, j'en voulais plus.

« Kai-chan… je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps. »

Il avait les yeux à demi ouvert et il haletait.

Il était si sexy.

« Je suis à toi Shinichi, prends moi. » Dis-je en rougissant.

« Shin…ichi… » Je gémis alors qu'il léchait mon torse.

Comme je le disais plutôt, j'étais torse nu, je dors toujours qu'avec mon boxer.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça avant.

Mon corps réagissait, j'avais besoin de plus.

Mais ce moment était trop précieux.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se finisse trop tôt.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda.

« Kai-chan… tu le veux aussi, n'est ce pas ? Alors pourquoi résistes tu ? Tu as l'air si tendu, détends toi un peu où nous ne profiterons pas de ce moment. »

« Je suis désolé. C'est que tout ça est nouveau pour moi. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je comprendrais. Tu n'as pas à être avec moi si tu ne le veux pas. »

Il m'embrassa doucement.

« Tu me blesses, je t'aime, et je ne te quitterai jamais. Ne dit plus jamais quelque chose comme ça. »

Je pleurai encore. Comment pouvait il m'aimer ? Mais je le croyais. Je l'aimais tellement. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance.

« Kaito… ne pleure pas. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. S'il te plait, arrête. Aurais-je dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Je ris, il était confus.

« Non, tu n'as rien dit de mal. C'est justement l'inverse. » Je souris et pose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il essuya mes larmes.

Puis il m'embrassa et nos langues dansèrent à nouveau.

Je m'étais calmé, et j'en profitais.

Tant de gémissements m'échappèrent, je ne pouvais même pas les compter.

Plus il continuait, plus je gémissais.

Nos membres se frottèrent à travers nos vêtements.

« S-shinichi… je… veux te toucher… »

Il se déshabilla entièrement.

J'admirais l'homme magnifique qui se dressait devant moi.

« Maintenant, c'est ton tour. » dit il en me retirant mon boxer.

Je pouvais le voir rougir, oh il était si sexy. Je ne l'avais jamais désiré à ce point.

Je ne pu attendre plus longtemps, je l'embrassai.

Je pouvais sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Il se recula légèrement et déposa des baisers papillon le long de mon cou.

Puis il m'embrassa plus sauvagement et me mordit plusieurs fois.

Mais il n'y avait pas de douleur, seulement du plaisir.

Je sentis sa main sur mon membre.

Sa langue parcourait mon corps jusqu'à ce que je sente sa respiration sur mon érection.

Il se lécha les lèvres et ricana.

Je ne supportais pas ce sentiment.

C'était trop de plaisir.

Mon membre était désormais dans sa bouche, il le léchait et le suçait.

Je ne pensais plus à rien, et mon corps devenait fou.

« Aaah… Shin…ichi… plus vite… s'il te plait ! » gémis-je.

Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler.

Il allait de plus en plus vite.

Je sentais que ça venait, puis j'éjaculai dans sa bouche. Il lécha mon membre une dernière fois avant de venir m'embrasser.

J'étais si embarrassé.

« Kai-chan, ça n'est pas encore fini. »

« Uhm… ? »

« Je veux ne faire qu'un avec toi mon amour. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Q-quoi ? »

« Je ne te ferai pas mal. »

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de faire pénétrer ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Je me sentais bizarre.

Je le sentis entrer un deuxième doigt.

Ça ne faisait pas mal, je ne me sentais juste pas très confortable.

Après un moment, je sentis son troisième doigt.

« Argh ! »

Il s'arrêta immédiatement.

« Je suis désolé. C'est douloureux au début, mais ensuite, il n'y aura que du plaisir pour nous deux. Puis-je continuer ? »

« O-oui. »

J'étais effrayé…

Il recommença les mouvements avec ses doigts, mais cette fois, plus doucement.

« Je t'aime Kai-chan. » Répétait il encore et encore.

Au moment où je me sentais mieux, il retira ses doigts.

Je sentis qu'il s'étais rapproché de mon entrée.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« O-oui… »

« Argh ! Shinichi ! » Criais-je pendant qu'il entrait progressivement en moi.

« Kai-chan… »

Il ne faisait désormais plus qu'un avec moi.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si étroit. » Il sourit et m'embrassa.

C'était toujours douloureux, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête.

Ses mouvements de bassins étaient de plus en plus rapides. Puis, comme je me sentais mieux, je fis des mouvements des hanches.

Jusqu'à…

« Aaaah Shin-chan ! Encore ! »

« Ah oui ! »

Il atteint le point sensible qui me rendit fou.

C'était si bon, si agréable.

Ces mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides.

« Plus vite ! » Criais-je.

Je voulais regarder mon Shin-chan.

Je parvins à ouvrir mes yeux.

Ce que je vis était trop pour moi. Ses yeux étaient à demi clos. Je le regardais et l'embrassai.

« Sh-shinichi, je vais… Aaaah ! ». Gémis-je dans sa bouche.

« Moi… aussi… » chuchota-t-il.

Nous nous libérâmes en même temps, moi et on bien aimé Shinichi.

Je l'enlaçais.

« Je t'aime » dit il en haletant.

« Je t'aime aussi… »

Puis nous nous endormîmes. A mon réveil, je trouvai une lettre sur mon bureau :

_Char Kai-chan_

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à notre jeu._

_Je te verrais à ton prochain vol._

_Shinichi_

_PS : I love you_

Il rit « Je t'aime aussi… »

Et voilà fini ! J'espère que cette traduction vous convient =) (je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes ^^')

L'auteur a écrit :

Dududuum~! Et c'est tout.

Ahah j'ai rougi tout le temps ! xD

Encore merci à LeiaMordio pour avoir écrit cette histoire ^^ (et m'avoir autorisée à la traduire en français, car je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais par rapport au nombre de fanfictions en anglais, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de fanfictions Détective Conan).


End file.
